


But Then Came Trouble

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fist Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Music, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Eigentlich will Peter nur vom Schrottplatz nach Hause gehen. Doch dann begegnet ihm unerwartet Skinny Norris.
Kudos: 8





	But Then Came Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert von Alec Benjamin - Boy in the Bubble

_I said I didn't want trouble  
I'm the boy in the bubble  
But then came trouble_  
[Alec Benjamin – Boy In The Bubble]

Montag, 21. Dezember, 6:48 PM

Eine Hand gegen seine schmerzende Nase gepresst zog Peter vorsichtig das Gartentor auf. Die Front seines grauen Pullovers war voller dunkler Flecken, das Blut trocknete langsam ein, und halb fragte er sich, ob man das überhaupt wieder sauber bekommen würde.

Schnell ging er den Weg hinauf zur Haustür, ignorierte die Weihnachtsdeko neben dem Weg und die Beleuchtung an der Veranda. 

Zum Glück fand er auf Anhieb das Schlüsselloch, schloss auf, trat ins Haus. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Angewohnheit machte er sich nicht gleich mit einem lauten „Hallo“ bemerkbar, sondern zog die Tür leise hinter sich zu, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn noch niemand gehört hatte.

Er hastete die Treppe hinauf, verschwand kurz in seinem Zimmer um ein sauberes Shirt von seinem Schreibtischstuhl zu greifen, und huschte dann über den Flur ins Bad.

Im grellen Licht der Neonröhre über dem Spiegel sah er noch schlimmer aus, als er sich fühlte. Seine Nase hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten, doch sein Gesicht, seine rechte Hand und sogar sein Hals waren verschmiert.

Als erstes zog er den Pullover aus, achtete darauf, dass er nicht noch an seiner Nase hängen blieb, und ließ ihn auf links gedreht zu Boden fallen. 

Am liebsten wäre er einfach unter die Dusche gestiegen, aber er wollte nicht erklären müssen, warum er das tat, wenn jemand das Wasser rauschen hörte. Also beugte er sich über das Waschbecken, wusch sich grob die Hände und das Gesicht, bevor er einen sauberen Waschlappen aus dem Schrank darunter angelte, um das restliche Blut gründlich abzuwischen.

Er wusste zwar noch nicht ganz, wie er den Zustand seines Pullovers erklären wollte, aber er musste die beunruhigten Nachfragen ja nicht auch noch herausfordern. 

Seine Nase war immer noch empfindlich, schickte bei der leisesten Berührung Wellen des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper, und er stellte sich der Tatsache, dass sie vermutlich gebrochen war. Aber da sie nicht übermäßig schief aussah, beschloss er, erstmal einen Tag zu warten, bevor er vielleicht damit zum Arzt gehen würde.

Als er sich sicher war, dass nichts mehr auf die vergangenen Ereignisse hindeutete, sammelte er seinen Pullover wieder auf, warf ihn in seinem Zimmer aufs Bett und ging ins Erdgeschoss hinunter.

Im Kühlschrank stand ein Teller mit den Resten des Abendessens. Das war die übliche Routine, wenn Peter es aus Gründen (die meistens mit einem Fall zu tun hatten) wieder einmal nicht rechtzeitig nach Hause geschafft hatte. 

Normalerweise würde er sich das Essen aufwärmen, doch an diesem Abend betrachtete er das Hähnchenfleisch und den Reis für einen Moment, bevor er beschloss, dass das definitiv auch kalt schmeckte. Er nahm sich Besteck aus der Schublade und trug seinen Teller ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo der große Esstisch stand.

Der Raum war leer, sein Vater saß vermutlich oben im Arbeitszimmer am Schreibtisch und erledigte seinen Schreibkram, und seine Mutter war vielleicht noch einmal ins Büro gefahren, Peter konnte sich gerade nicht erinnern, ob er das Auto in der Einfahrt gesehen hatte oder nicht. 

Einen Moment später beantwortete sich diese Frage, als seine Mutter ins Zimmer kam.

Noch bevor Peter ein _Hallo_ heraus gebracht hatte, wollte sie wissen: „Peter, was ist passiert?“

Sie klang alarmiert, was ihn kurz verwirrte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er alle Spuren beseitigt hatte. Und mit den blauen Flecken rechnete er eigentlich erst in ein paar Stunden, wenn das Blut Zeit gehabt hatte, sich unter der Haut zu setzen.

„Ich hab dich vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus gesehen“, erklärte seine Mutter jedoch sogleich, und nur mit Mühe konnte Peter sich davon abhalten, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Er hatte eigentlich ihr den Schreck und sich die Nachfrage ersparen wollen, aber offenbar war sein Plan nicht aufgegangen.

„Wo seid ihr jetzt wieder hinein geraten?“, fragte sie nach, als er immer noch keine Antwort gab.

Um noch ein bisschen Zeit zu schinden, kaute Peter extra langsam auf seinem Bissen Fleisch herum, bis er es nicht länger ausdehnen konnte. Er schluckte, wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Es ist nichts“, log er, obwohl er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sie das nicht als Antwort akzeptieren würde.

„Nichts?“, wiederholte sie denn auch, „Peter, du kommst blutüberströmt nach Hause und willst mir weißmachen, das wäre _nichts_?“

Peters erster Gedanke war, dass blutüberströmt vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben war. Der zweite war, dass sie doch eigentlich inzwischen daran gewöhnt sein sollte, dass ihm gelegentlich komische Sachen passierte. Nichts davon sagte er, natürlich nicht. Er konnte nicht so richtig erklären, warum er nicht die Wahrheit sagte, aber irgendwie hätte es sich unfair angefühlt.

Aber er bekam auch keine Chance, etwas anderes zu sagen. „Hat Justus euch wieder-“, setzte seine Mutter an, doch diesmal unterbrach er sie.

„Mom! Justus hatte nichts damit zu tun.“ Es nervte ihn, dass sie immer so schnell geneigt war, Just die Schuld an allem zu geben. Zugegebenermaßen war es nicht _ganz_ unberechtigt, und in neun von zehn Fällen _war_ es Justus, der ihn in irgendetwas Gefährliches hinein zog, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er immer an allem schuld war.

„Ich bin da einfach… in was reingeraten“, versuchte er zu erklären. Und das stimmte schließlich. Was sollte er auch anderes sagen?

* * *

Montag, 21. Dezember, 6:16 PM

Peter war auf dem Heimweg vom Schrottplatz. Bob hatte ihn am Mittag mit dem Käfer mitgenommen, doch jetzt wollte er noch zu Jelena, letzte Weihnachtsgeschenke einpacken, sodass Peter zu Fuß gehen musste.

Er hatte schon den halben Weg hinter sich gebracht, als eine große, dünne Gestalt aus einer Nebenstraße trat.

Diese Silhouette würde er überall erkennen, vermutlich sogar mit verbundenen Augen.

Eine Straßenlaterne erhellte das spöttische Grinsen, das sich über Skinnys Gesicht ausbreitete, als er Peter bemerkte.

„Na, Schisser, was machst du denn hier so ganz alleine?“, erkundigte er sich gedehnt.

„Geht dich nichts an“, erwiderte Peter knapp, fast schon automatisch. „Was machst du hier?“

„Geht dich auch nichts an“, gab Skinny in dem gleichen unfreundlichen Ton zurück.

Peter spürte, wie Skinny ihn taxierte, und tat unwillkürlich dasselbe. Trotz des Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht wirkte Skinny nicht gerade gut gelaunt, und das konnte leicht hässlich werden.

„Hast du keine Angst, so ganz alleine im Dunkeln?“, stichelte Skinny auch schon im nächsten Augenblick, und selbst im fahlen Schein der Laterne konnte Peter das hinterhältige Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen. 

„Wovor denn? Vor dir?“, war es heraus, bevor er sich zurück halten konnte.

Peter wusste ganz genau, dass er einfach weiter gehen sollte. Er sollte Skinny ignorieren und nach Hause gehen. Er brauchte keinen Ärger.

Aber gleichzeitig spürte er tief in sich eine freudige Erwartung aufsteigen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, er genoss es, Skinny zu provozieren und sich von ihm provozieren zu lassen. Und er fühlte sich nie lebendiger, als im Angesicht von Gefahr – einer der Gründe, warum er sich von Justus immer wieder zu nicht ganz ungefährlichen Unternehmungen hinreißen ließ.

Er bemerkte, dass er unwillkürlich bereits halb in Verteidigungsstellung gegangen war, einen sicheren Stand gefunden hatte, die Hände schon locker gehoben. 

„Du solltest den Mund nicht so voll nehmen, Schisser“, Skinnys Stimme war leise und gefährlich geworden, „Deine kleinen Freunde sind nicht hier, um dir den Arsch zu retten.“

Langsam, drohend machte Skinny einen Schritt auf ihn zu, kam auf eine Armlänge an ihn heran. Peters Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er zurückweichen sollte, sicherheitshalber Abstand zwischen sie bringen sollte, aber er weigerte sich, sich von Skinny so leicht einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Mit dir werd ich grad noch alleine fertig“, spuckte er Skinny zur Antwort hin.

Die Erwiderung ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Schneller, als Peter gucken konnte, und vor allem schneller, als er die Hände vors Gesicht bekam, ballte Skinny die Rechte zur Faust und schlug zu.

Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch traf er Peters Nase, ein stechender Schmerz zuckte durch ihn und er taumelte. Mit Mühe fing er sich wieder, hob die Fäuste, und konnte den zweiten Schlag abblocken.

Während bei Peter tausend Mal geübte Kampfsport-Abläufe die Führung übernahmen – ducken, blocken, rechter Haken, linker Haken, nicht die Deckung vernachlässigen – schlug Skinny ohne Finesse zu.

Peter spürte, wie ihm Blut über das Gesicht lief, sich warm und metallisch in seinem Mund sammelte, vom Kinn auf seine Klamotten tropfte. Er spuckte aus, wischte es mit dem Handrücken weg, streifte seine Nase, was erneut scharfen Schmerz hervorrief. 

Sein Herz raste, sein Gehirn versuchte, jede noch so kleine Bewegung von Skinny wahrzunehmen, noch bevor sie ausgeführt war, um sie zu kontern.

Er schlug zu, erwischte Skinny am Kinn, sodass diesmal er taumelte.

Das Lachen, mit dem Skinny zurückschlug, war unerwartet begeistert, beinahe manisch, und unwillkürlich musste auch Peter grinsen, zu breit um fröhlich zu wirken.

Er dachte noch daran, wie er wohl aussehen musste – blutiges Grinsen und blutiger Pullover – als Skinny erneut in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit seine Deckung durchbrach und wieder die Nase erwischte. Peter meinte, etwas knacken zu hören, der Schmerz nahm ihm für einen Moment die Luft, doch das Adrenalin verhinderte, dass er sich davon tatsächlich aufhalten ließ.

Wieder schlug er zu, mit genug Wucht, dass die Haut über Skinnys Wangenknochen aufplatzte, genoss trotz allem die Herausforderung und die Art, wie seine Gedanken sich überschlugen während sie instinktiv versuchten, Skinny voraus zu berechnen.

Eine Sekunde verharrten sie fast reglos, starrten sich an, ihnen beiden lief das Blut übers Gesicht, und fast hatte Peter das Gefühl, Skinny würde einen Rückzieher machen.

„Na komm schon“, entschlüpfte es ihm, ehe er sich zurück halten konnte, „Oder gibst du dich schon geschlagen?“

Die Frage verlangte eine Erwiderung, aber die kam nicht verbal. Stattdessen ging Skinny erneut mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf ihn los, und ein Teil von Peters Hirn war überrascht, dass sie auf den Füßen blieben, anstatt sich auf dem feuchten Asphalt wiederzufinden.

Der Schmerz strahlte immer noch von seiner Nase aus über sein ganzes Gesicht, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, Skinnys Angriffe Schlag für Schlag zu erwidern. Und auf eine verdrehte Art genoss er es wirklich, das Rasen seines Herzens und das Rasseln seines Atems in der Brust. 

Es war ein Spaziergänger mit Hund, der sie schließlich unterbrach.

„Hey, was ist da los?“, rief er ihnen zu, kaum dass er um die Kurve war.

Unwillkürlich ließen Peter und Skinny voneinander ab, warfen einen Blick zu dem Mann herüber, in dessen Hand gerade das Display eines Handy aufleuchtete.

Ehe er die Polizei rufen konnte, erklärte Skinny leise: „Wir sind noch nicht fertig, Schisser!“, und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Peter wartete nicht ab, um zu sehen, wo er hinlief, sondern tat es ihm gleich und schlug schnell den Weg nach Hause ein.

* * *

Montag, 21. Dezember, 6:48 PM

An der Gartenpforte hielt Skinny inne. Er hatte sie schon halb aufgeschoben, mit der Hand, an der noch immer Shaws Blut klebte.

Aus dem Haus hörte er einen gedämpften Knall, dann eine dumpfe Stimme. Es folgte keine Antwort, und das war eigentlich schon alle Information, die Skinny brauchte um sich die Situation im Inneren vorstellen zu können.

Sein Vater war schon wieder betrunken, hatte vermutlich gerade irgendetwas durch die Gegend geworfen. Die Tatsache, dass seine Mutter nicht reagierte, bedeutete, dass sie vermutlich schon wieder so zugedröhnt von ihren Tabletten war, dass sie nichts mehr mitbekam.

Was vermutlich auch der Grund für den Wutanfall seines Vaters sein dürfte – sie war zu benebelt, um Abendessen zu kochen, und sein Vater hungerte und wütete lieber den ganzen Abend, anstatt sich selbst etwas zu machen.

Alles in Skinny schrie danach, einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen. Irgendwohin. Vielleicht runter an den Strand, vielleicht zu Dylan, vielleicht einfach ins Auto zu steigen und diese ganze verdammte Stadt einfach hinter sich zu lassen. 

Aber er wusste, dass das keine wirkliche Option war. Er hatte nichts bei sich, nicht mal seinen Führerschein, geschweige denn Geld oder seine Autoschlüssel, also würde er so oder so ins Haus müssen. Und wenn er drin war, es in sein Zimmer geschafft hatte, konnte er auch genauso gut dort schlafen.

Dass würde ihm wenigstens den Wutausbruch seines Vaters ersparen, wenn er erst nach dreitägiger Abwesenheit wieder zurück kehrte.

Seufzend öffnete er die Pforte vollständig, ging am Haus vorbei um sich durch die Garage nach drinnen zu schleichen. Als er sich unter dem Wohnzimmerfenster hinweg duckte, hörte er erneutes Gebrüll. Diesmal folgte eine leise Stimme, eingeschüchtert und schwach, und Skinny schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen.

_Im Westen nichts Neues_ , dachte er bitter.

Er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen, nur eine halbe Stunde, zurück zu seiner Prügelei mit Shaw, und dort einfach bleiben. Das war einfach, simpel, etwas mit dem er umgehen, an dem er sogar so etwas wie Gefallen fand.

Hier konnte er sich nur in seinem Zimmer verkriechen, sich die Ohren zuhalten, wenn sein Vater unten brüllte, und hoffen, dass der nicht auf die Idee kam, nach seiner Frau auch noch seinen Sohn zu maßregeln.

Eines Tages, dachte Skinny, eines Tages würde er dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen. Einfach aus dem Haus marschieren und nie wieder zurück kehren. 

Aber bis zu diesem Tag würde er es irgendwie aushalten müssen.

Seufzend öffnete er die Tür zur Garage, und huschte von dort möglichst leise in den Flur.

Gerade als er die Treppe hinauf ging begann sein Vater erneut zu brüllen, und Skinny konnte nicht anders, als eine unbehagliche Erleichterung zu verspüren – so gefährlich sein Vater sein konnte, wenn er wütend war, so hörte wenigstens niemand seine Schritte auf den Stufen. 

Er schaffte es unbemerkt bis in sein Zimmer, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss, und sehnte sich erneut nach der klaren Einfachheit der Prügelei zurück.


End file.
